Kelly Hyland
Kelly Hyland (nee`) Kuhn.(born on May 16, 1971) is the wife of Randy Hyland. and is the mother of Brooke Hyland,Josh Hyland,Paige Hyland. She began taking dance classes at Maryen Lorrian Miller's dance studio at the age of 2. and also became of the original ALDC dancers. at the age of eight years old. but quit at the age of 14, to do cheerleading. The following with Abby in early season 4, Kelly and her daughters finally left the show, that involved Kelly and Abby and the producers various court battles. Time on Dance Moms Kelly was portrayed as the mother that supported her kids choices in life. such as letting Brooke try out of cheerleading. instead of going to a dance competiton unless if it was something that Brooke really was interested in. Kelly's reasoning for letting Brooke try out of cheer, was because she didn't want Brooke looking back on it. and than blaming Kelly for not letting her tryout. On the show, Kelly often argued with Abby, due to the lack of time and attention that she spent with Brooke and Paige. and thought that it was unfair how many opportunities that Maddie got. than any other of the girls on the team. In Season 4 episode Big Trouble in the Big Apple, Kelly gotten into a physical altercation with Abby. This caused the Hylands to be dismissed from the show. Kelly and both of her girls have expressed feelings whatsoever for returning to the show. Other Info * Kelly had stated we've not been apart of Abby's studio since before the show started, they wanted us for the show Dance Moms, so we only dance with the show for Dance Moms, and we've been trying to quit the show since season one. * Her favorite solos that her daughters have done on the show were Paint the Picture. and Make Some Noise. * When she was younger, she studied all types of dance, but acro was her favorite dance style. * Along with her daughters, Kelly had said that they began doing Meet and Greets because they were not invited to do any of Abby's. * Kelly is happy to spend more time with her family, since leaving the show in Season 4. * Kelly has been with Abby for thirty-seven years, since dancing at the age of 2 and a half. * Kelly used to be in a golf league, according to her, in Season 1. * Her birthday is May 16, 1971 which is a year and five days after Holly's. * According to Paige in Meet and Greet video with Christi and Kelly, Kelly had began dating her husband Randy when Kelly was tweleve years old. * According to Christi, when Kelly had graduated from highschool, Kelly's sister opened a dance studio near Abby's,with Kelly as one of the instructors. taking away many of Abby's students. * Kelly says that it was real when she was trying to get off of the show,after the second season. * She has known Christi Lukasiak, her closest friend on the show, for nine years. * Screaming,swearing,having a glass of wine,shopping, complaining to her friends are her top five ways to blow off fustration. * She says that she was a lot like Brooke in highschool. * In the second season reunion specials, Abby said she thought that Paige was much like her mother Kelly when she was younger. * Contradicting Christi, Abby maintains an off an on again the show that Kelly worked only two weeks at a Clinque counter at the mall before planning her wedding. As her schtick at her classes, Abby has followed this claim by charging that Kelly carried Brooke on her hip up until she was ten years old. and would leave Paige in the car forgotten * Her paternal family has owned horses , including Kelly having one as a child. * Her biggest regret is not going to college, and she wants her kids to go to college so it wouldn't turn into becoming one of their regrets. * During her extra house tour, Kelly said that she loves to cook She has said that between Josh's hockey, that they have a crazy schedule. * Her favorite family recipe is chicken pot pie. * Kelly's maiden name is Kelly Kuhn. * She frequently remembered Paige being one year younger than she actually was. She says that she is writing a book about her experiences. * In March and April of 2014,she wrote that Brooke and Paige will contiune to dance elsewhere. * In March and April 2014, she indicated that Brooke and Paige miss dancing with their friends, but it was the best thing for them.